1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser headlight optical module and more particularly relates to a laser headlight optical module and a laser headlight system with the laser headlight optical module having a high beam mode and a low beam mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Since laser diode includes features such as high light flux, small size, low power consumption, etc., the laser diode implemented in multimedia projectors and vehicle illumination systems possesses high development potential. Since the laser diode has an advantage of small size, an optical design of a laser headlight can have many different possibilities. By the optical design, the laser headlight is not limited to one function only. In the future, those functions, such as daytime lights, turn signal lights, fog lights, etc. are integrated within a vehicle headlight module, so vehicles can have more room for applications in different fields.
However, the design of the laser headlight is very complicated. In the conventional headlight, each of the optical modules in the headlight has to include many laser light sources to have high beams and low beams switching functions. Alternatively, some of the headlights need to include some shutters or reflective plates to have high beams and low beams. Those vehicle headlights with high and low beams switching functions are complicated in design and require many additional components to have high and low beams switching functions.
Therefore, according to the drawbacks of the laser light and the conventional vehicle headlight, a need arises to develop a laser headlight with simple design and the optical module in the laser headlight doesn't need to include additional laser light sources or shutters. The headlight can include a high beam mode and a low beam mode at the same time and the headlight complies with law regulations.